


[podfic] Hallelujah (Lock and Load)

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: au_bingo, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey pauses in front of him on his way into the kitchen. "Where did your hair go," he says. He waves a hand around his face in an accurate approximation of Ray's unruly orange halo.</p><p>"Oh," Ray says, looking up, and tugs his hair out of the elastic band he'd found in the silverware drawer. He shakes it out for a moment, looks up at Mikey through the curtain, and then ties it back again when Mikey nods like he's satisfied.</p><p>"Just checking," Mikey says, over his shoulder. "Your hair is a constant in my life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Hallelujah (Lock and Load)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hallelujah (Lock and Load)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86258) by [fictionalaspect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/fictionalaspect). 



> Recorded for the activist square of au_bingo. Music used is from The Ghost of You and Thank You for the Venom by My Chemical Romance.

  


[download at sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/bjtfny)  
mp3 / 39:22 / 36MB


End file.
